


Проиграть и выиграть

by RkuHeko



Category: The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После игры в бильярд... ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проиграть и выиграть

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер и бета: Iren.

Йо двигается ритмично, но бережно, будто покачивает их обоих на волнах, взад и вперёд. Энди кажется, что на море поднялась качка. Голова идёт кругом от этих нескончаемых движений.  
Цепочка медальона елозит по подушке с тихим звяканьем: отчего-то замявшись, Йо попросил медальон оставить. Хиномия сегодня проигравший, поэтому он даже не спорит.  
Живот Йо влажный от испарины; в каюте жарко. Ощущая поясницей его взмокшую кожу, Энди только сильнее подставляется, и тогда делается приятно до дрожи. Они как будто слеплены вместе, вросли друг в друга.  
Йо сжимает его бока ладонями, гладит, часто касается члена, но почти сразу же убирает руку. Он не хочет торопиться, и Энди прекрасно его понимает. Эту ночь хочется растянуть в бесконечность. Бесконечность движений, прикосновений и стонов.  
Йо стонет ему на ухо. Или это Хиномии так слышится. Ведь Фудзиура - эспер, управляющий звуком. Наверное, поэтому вибрирующий и длинный стон бьёт прямо в уши, и кажется, что губы Йо тоже рядом, вбирают мочку уха, посасывают нежную кожу, а язык горячо и влажно обводит ушную раковину. Энди покрывается мурашками, выгибает спину и стонет в ответ, но из горла ни звука не раздаётся, будто его лишили голоса. Ладони Йо пробираются под живот, приподнимают, ложатся на бёдра. Движения ускоряются. Энди кажется, что воздух начинает дрожать от звуковых волн, его самого пробирает до мозга костей глухой вибрацией. Энди снова вскрикивает немым голосом, Йо стонет за них обоих, попадая в ритм собственных движений: толчок и стон на выдохе, ещё один толчок и...  
Энди движется вместе с ним, беззвучно вторит в унисон, он принимает в себя всё: жар, прикосновения, голос над ухом, тяжесть жадного тела и запах их секса. Дышит через раз, забывая сглотнуть, и горло кажется пересушенным, он весь - как горячая тропическая пустыня. И когда Йо наваливается сверху, когда его срывает, наконец, с привычного ритма, Энди застывает. Ему даже кажется, что он чувствует тот самый момент, когда Йо в него кончает. Это... Потрясающе. Хиномия ощущает себя настолько оглохшим и переполненным, что страшно пошевелиться, - иначе можно расплескать и потерять разум.  
Йо выходит из него, и сразу же становится пусто, в пустоте саднит и пульсирует.  
Йо опрокидывает его на бок, и оглушенный Энди не думает сопротивляться. Покорно принимает в себя пальцы, опускает голову вниз и смотрит, как Йо раскрывает губы, тянет в рот головку его члена.  
И тогда, сжимаясь на толкающихся в него пальцах, Энди кончает.  
Наконец он слышит собственное дыхание, поверхностное и частое. Йо всё ещё трахает его рукой, слизывает остатки спермы с губ и опадающего члена.  
Энди не может говорить, только хрипит; оказывается, он сорвал связки. Кричал, когда не слышал себя. Йо улыбается совершенно удовлетворённо. Спрашивает:  
\- А завтра? Сыграем в бильярд? Если выиграешь, то ты сверху.  
Энди качает головой, скептично нахмурив брови. Ему кажется, что Йо жульничал, но доказательств у него нет.  
Да и кому нужны эти доказательства...


End file.
